


love aint always a piece of cake (not enough tiramisu to go around)

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, I just love my boys, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Rewrite, honestly these tags are gonna make the fic sound so much worse than it is lmao, nothing graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: So, really, you could say that becoming a Fake might be just about the best thing to happen to Matt, and he’d have to agree.But, Christ, sometimes he just needed a goddamn day off.
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Gavin Free, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	love aint always a piece of cake (not enough tiramisu to go around)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.
> 
> now 100% [redacted] free

Honestly, as a whole, Matt was actually perfectly happy with his life as a known gang member.

The crew was great; he couldn’t possibly ask for a better family to have joined. The pay was definitely on the higher side as far as careers could go, and he was never one to care that much about legality anyway. He could have just about anything he wanted with minimal trouble so that was always a plus when he had a specific craving. Really, it was a good job. Great, even. Ten outta ten, would probably join again. 

And, yeah, alright. Matt could admit that this maybe wasn’t exactly where he thought he'd end up. Sure, it was leagues different from the answers he'd given his teachers in school when they asked what he wanted to be when he grew up. If anything, that was really more of a lack of foresight on eight year old Matt’s part. How was  _ he  _ supposed to know that organized crime would be infinitely easier to break into than the astronaut ninja president industry? 

But, hey, that’s life sometimes. Doing crime to make a dime on this cruel bitch of an earth. Shit’s weird like that.

_ Hell _ , sometimes life decides that while you’re busy messing with lines of code to fuck with enemy gangs, you’re gonna accidentally find yourself ankles over ass for not one, but  _ two  _ fellow members of your crew. Why the fuck not? What’s Matt gonna do,  _ argue _ ? Rude as fuck.

So, really, you could say that becoming a Fake might be just about the best thing to happen to Matt, and he’d have to agree.

But, Christ, sometimes he just needed a goddamn day off.

Because yeah, sure, fine. Matt had  _ mostly  _ made his peace with being actively wanted by the cops. Whatever, shit happens, he’s sure he would have ended up on some sort of watchlist eventually. Not like he made it a habit to spend all of his time in the public eye like either of his boyfriends, but even the most incompetent of police forces (and the LSPD sure as fuck was one of those) heard things occasionally, and he knows that they’d love to bring him down. Mostly to knock the rest of the crew down a peg without their main tech guy. Which like, reductive because Matt definitely does more than that. But, whatever, it’s  _ fine.  _ He’s not  _ that  _ bitter, it’s mostly by choice anyway. Jeremy and Gavin both have twice as many bounties out on their heads than he did, so he still remained small game compared to that.

That being said, just one fucking night. That’s all he wants.  _ Just one.  _ A single night amidst all the chaos that every other fucking day of his life was filled with. He just wanted to be able to have a nice fucking date with his dumb fucking boyfriends without pigs or torture or shootouts that led to one or both of them  _ nearly fucking dead. _ Was that  _ really  _ too much to ask for? 

Matt had even gone as far as to threaten both of his boyfriends if they even dared to  _ think  _ about any of their usual dumbfuckery that night. Jeremy was seemingly easier to convince than Gavin, but frankly, Matt didn’t trust either of them as far as he could throw them. And Matt wasn’t exactly known for being the muscle of the crew, so his faith for having a nonsense-free date wasn’t particularly high, and getting lower every time Gavin opened his mouth. But, he  _ tried,  _ dammit. 

The night started out well enough.  _ Brilliant,  _ even, if Matt was honest with himself. (Not that he made it a habit to do  _ that. _ ) His boys had decided they were going to pick him up at his door like they were teenagers going to prom or some shit. Extremely sweet, but very unnecessary considering they lived  _ together.  _ Matt admired the commitment, though, so he gave them a pass on the ridiculousness of the whole endeavor. So, he liked that sappy shit sometimes,  _ sue him. _

They weren’t dressed up in anything too fancy, which Matt was a little surprised at. Not that he wanted them to be decked to the nines, he just forgets that his boyfriends are capable of being subtle sometimes. The crisp button ups and the nice jeans both were sporting were a far cry from their usual attire, but Matt’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider cancelling the date and dragging the two back to bed by their ties. As tempting as it was --which was  _ very  _ because Matt has the most attractive boyfriends in the world as far as he’s concerned, and if he had to watch Jeremy flex under his rolled up sleeves  _ one more time,  _ he wasn’t going to make it the night-- he had spent a lot of time and effort planning for this night out, so you could bet your ass Matt was going to make sure they made their reservation.

Thanks to Jeremy’s driving (and a handful of stop lights that he just so happened to  _ accidentally  _ ignore), they made it to the restaurant with time to spare and Matt was starting to think that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ they could actually get through this night without a major disaster.

(He would later curse himself for his brief stint with unwarranted optimism, because  _ of course  _ that was far too much to hope for.)

Dinner was lovely. Matt had a beautifully thick ribeye steak that he was sure he’d be thinking about fondly for days to come, and a few more glasses than he probably should have of an expensive red wine that Matt couldn’t remember the name of, let alone dream of pronouncing. Gavin and Jeremy had been on their best behaviors, and they all just sat down and enjoyed a nice meal together. Matt’s head was pleasantly warm and fuzzy from the sweet wine and his heart was warm and fuzzy from the date, and all in all, Matt was having a great fucking time with the two people he loved more than anything.

Then the waiter came back with the dessert menu. Up to that point, Matt would have said that he couldn’t eat one more bite. The dinner had been plenty filling, and if anything, he was maybe  _ too  _ stuffed. But, of course, in true Matt fashion, his eyes landed on the picture of tiramisu, far too beautiful to be true to life, but like hell was that going to stop Matt from salivating at the thought. As expected, Matt found himself hungry again, stomach growling softly. 

He ordered a slice, and was more than a little disappointed when the waiter politely informed him that they were actually out for the evening. Which really fucking sucked, but Matt understood. He knew he could have ordered anything else, but damn, the tiramisu had just looked so tasty that everything else just seemed to pale in comparison. So Matt declined with a disheartened, ‘ _ No, thank you,’  _ and the waiter turned to ask Jeremy the same question.

If Matt had to pinpoint exactly where things took a turn, it would probably be this moment that Matt would look back on with belated dread. 

“What do you mean, ‘ _ we’re out??’” _ Jeremy asked the man, his voice cold. “Isn’t this a fucking restaurant? Just  _ make more.” _

Matt didn’t need to have any previously undiscovered clairvoyant abilities to see exactly where this was going, and  _ God,  _ didn’t that say enough about his life? Just because he knew where this was headed didn’t mean he had any way of stopping it from getting there.

The waiter’s eyes widened in horror as he watched Jeremy stand up. Matt couldn’t do anything but sigh in defeat as shit hit the fan around him.

Yeah, sure, Matt really would have loved the tiramisu. Now that he’s been thinking about it this long, he’ll probably go home and beg Lindsay to make him some, and she almost definitely will because she’s awesome like that. So, Jeremy definitely didn’t need to  _ pull out a knife  _ and fucking  _ threaten the guy in Matt’s honor.  _ He was just doing his job, for  _ Christ’s sake.  _ Where did he even fucking pull the blade from? Matt was very stern about them leaving all possible weaponry in the car before they even came in, but he should have fucking known to pat them both down just in case.

Matt looked over to Gavin, hoping he would diffuse the situation. 

He really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Gavin was grinning at the scene with unadulterated glee. His boyfriends were the  _ worst.  _

Matt stood up quickly, nausea from the drink and stress almost forcing him back down. He shoved himself between Jeremy and the poor fucker that looked like he was about to shit himself. 

“Babe, it’s fine. Let’s just pay the bill and go home.” Matt tried to convince Jeremy, but it was already too late for a peaceful resolution. It was very obvious that somebody had already called the LSPD and Matt could faintly hear the sirens wailing in the distance. 

“ _ You’ve gotta be fucking shitting me. ALRIGHT.”  _ He grabbed Jeremy’s wrist, mindful of the knife that was still brandished at the man, and gestured toward the exit with the other. Luckily, both of his idiot boyfriends realized the urgency of the situation, and soon they were rushing out the door to their car.

They could see the flashing lights rapidly approaching, and they fucking booked it out of the parking lot with the pigs already on their ass. 

The guns being fired in their direction were a dead giveaway that the cops had finally realized who they were chasing. Which, honestly, took them way too long to figure out considering Matt had let Jeremy bring the Rimmymobile, easily the most recognizable of their rides. He probably shouldn’t have been so easily convinced, but Jeremy had just gotten a tune up and was eager to take it for a spin, and Matt had a hard time saying no to Jeremy in general. Bad idea? Sure. But if the orange and purple Rimjob didn’t clue the LSPD in on the danger then that was hardly  _ their  _ fault.

Jeremy motioned for Gavin to reach under the backseats and pull out a case of fucking  _ hand grenades  _ that Matt didn’t recognize at all but was in no way surprised that Jeremy just had lying around. Gavin began tossing them out of the window with an impressive amount of precision for a man who was in the midst of a high speed chase.

“Ooh, got it in one!” Gavin gushed, tossing his head back and laughing. Another cruiser exploded. “That’s an easy fifty points.” There was a manic gleam in Gavin’s eye that Matt thought was sexy as hell, but he was too pissed to appreciate it. 

“Fuck yeah, Gav, you get ‘em” Jeremy encouraged, speeding up. 

Matt crossed his arms and fumed silently in the front seat until they had shaken the cops and made it back to the penthouse safely.

“New high score!” Gavin announced, giving Jeremy a high five. Matt pursed his lips, glaring at them both. 

When Jeremy and Gavin got out of the car, he stayed put, pointedly not looking at either of them. They had almost made it out of the garage and to the door before they realized they were missing a boyfriend. 

“Babe?” Jeremy called out to him, eyebrows furrowed.

Matt didn’t respond, just huffed and got out of the car. He didn’t bother looking at either of them, just shouldered passed and slammed the door behind him.

He could have set a timer for Gavin and Jeremy’s scrambling to catch up. By the time they broke out of their confusion, Matt was already in their bedroom, pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it in the general direction of the laundry chair. 

“We fucked up.” Jeremy spoke up quietly behind him. Matt ignored him, pulling on one of Jeremy’s ratty old t-shirts that he’s worn down to the ideal sleep softness. He could hear them murmuring to each other. “We’re sorry, Matt.”

“We really didn’t mean to make you all pissed off, honest, Matt. You just wanted us to have a lovely little time and we went and bollocksed that up.” Gavin apologized.

Matt closed his eyes, turning to face them. He held in a deep breath for a moment before letting it out slowly, trying to let the night go with it. His lip quivered.

“Do you--,” he started, stumbling over his words. He swallowed, trying again. “Do you guys even know why I wanted this night to go well? Why I cared so much?”

He opened his eyes in time to see Jeremy and Gavin share a befuddled look.

“Well, it’s not your birthday. Or either of ours , for that matter.” Gavin said tentatively.

Matt shook his head and frowned.

“It’s my anniversary, assholes.”

Gavin and Jeremy both looked extremely lost.

“No? It’s not?” Jeremy argued, eyes squinting as he tried to recall the date. “We didn’t get together until like. September.”

“No, not-,” Matt sighed. “Not  _ that  _ anniversary. Trust me, I’ve had  _ that one  _ marked on the calendar for ages.” He groaned, tugging at the hair on the back of his head. They weren’t getting it. “I joined this crew five years ago today.”

A slow realization settled over the room, and Matt continued.

“First time I felt like I had a  _ family.  _ At least one that gave a shit.” He shifted his gaze from Jeremy to Gavin, making eye contact with both. He smiled wryly. “Remember? I was fucking scared shitless when you ‘ _ picked me up’  _ because Trevor recognized my work and Geoff was interested in what else I could do.”  _ Picked up  _ was certainly one way to put it. Matt can still remember exactly how he’d felt that day, sitting there in an unmarked car, tucked between  _ The  _ Rimmy Tim and Golden Boy of Los Santos infamy on his way to a penthouse that would soon mean everything to him. He thinks about it often, fondly remembering how, even convinced he was about to die, he couldn’t stop staring between Jeremy and Gavin in awe. If he made it out alive, Matt could tell his life was going to change profoundly then, listening to these two attractive chucklefucks making dick jokes to ease the tension like they hadn’t all but kidnapped him from his shitty apartment. He just hadn’t known how yet. 

“That was the first time I met you fuckers.” He couldn’t have helped the way his voice softened if he tried.

The room was hushed and Matt tried to will his watery eyes to stop their shit.

“I  _ know.  _ It’s stupid, just-”

“Oh, Matthew.” Gavin whispered sadly. “ _ Fuck,  _ we’re sorry.”

“Not stupid at all, Matt.” Jeremy shook his head. “We should have realized it was important to you.”

Gavin and Jeremy stepped forward to pull Matt into a tight embrace, holding him as close as either could manage. Matt had to bite his lip, burying his face in their shoulders before he did something embarrassing like cry or propose on the spot

(He had to save  _ something  _ for their other anniversary.)

“I just-- I love you guys, a lot, y’know?”

Jeremy pulled him down by his neck to plant a firm kiss on his lips before Gavin swooped in for his turn.

“Trust us, Matt. We love you, too.” Jeremy grabbed at Matt’s sleep shirt, grasping the fabric tightly. Gavin wound his arms around Matt’s chest, nipping at his ear. “We’ll make it up to you.”

_ Who was he to deny them the opportunity to try?  _ He grinned as his boyfriends corralled him to the bed, kissing every available surface they could reach.

Yeah, sure, Matt needed the occasional day off to relax, and yes, those times were few and far between.

But he had a great job and a great crew that he loved, and he had the two best boyfriends he could have ever asked for.

So, really, Matt didn’t have much to complain about.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wow im back to writing matt and gavin again  
> nature is healing maybe we were the virus all along
> 
> come hmu @ [ rhdcarts ](https://rhdcarts.tumblr.com)


End file.
